PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Metabolomics is increasingly utilized and essential to biomedical research, with broad applications extending to the clinic. This potential is inhibited by the limitations of current platforms that are largely based upon either the combination of chromatography separations with mass spectrometry (MS) or by MS alone. The objective of this project is to develop a new ultra-high resolution and ultra-sensitive platform that will enable much higher quality and more comprehensive metabolomics measurements than previously feasible and to do so with significant gains in measurement throughput. The key developments will involve the implementation of greatly improved ion mobility (IM) separations providing much greater resolution, higher speed, broader applicability to metabolite chemical classes, and improved sensitivity and measurement dynamic range in conjunction with mass spectrometry (MS). The new IM-MS platform development efforts will include the essential platform control and data acquisition capabilities and result in a platform ready for initial metabolomics applications, as well as a foundation for its rapid dissemination.